Avatar: Legend of Deku
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air; the elements of our nations. With the Air Nomads wiped out and the Avatar gone, the Fire Nation purged the world in fire. Until my cousin & I came across a mysterious Iceberg and found a boy with bushy green hair & arrow tattoos. Avatar: the Last Airbender AU w/ some twists. Cover Image: Sanschips on Tumblr.
1. Ep 1-1: Beam of Destiny

Chapter 1: Beam of Destiny

Just to let you know there are going to be some scenes or episodes that I'm going to either skip or gloss over. Any true Avatar fan knows that there's no such thing as filler in A:TLA (except for "The Great Divide"), but if I can't contribute to the AU aspect then I'm just going to summarize parts that I can't add any MHA flare.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies. This is strictly for fun, not for profit.

* * *

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My mother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my Uncle Tensei and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my cousin Tenya to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world." – Ochako Uraraka_

Among the glaciers of the southern waters, a small boat with two figures in it. One was a boy with a broad frame and short dark blue hair except for a side braid near his left ear. The other was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and natural rosy cheeks. Both had thick fur lined coats and gloves to not feel a hint of the cold. The boy had a spear in hand poised to strike while the girl had a basket ready if need be.

"Remember Ochako, keep your eyes peeled and remain quiet." The boy

"You know Tenya, it would be a lot easier if I used my waterbending."

"Well, I think we're better off until you get a little more practice in." Tenya sweatdropped.

While Tenya's back was turned, Ochako slipped off her gloves and started to use her waterbending to lift water. When a fish came to investigate, she quickly scooped it up in a water orb and directed it toward Tenya.

"Ochako, you got the fish." Tenya said a little surprised.

"Quick, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it" Ochako said looking somewhere between nauseous and unnerved.

As luck would have it, right when Tenya went to stab the fish with the spear, Ochako lost focus. Resulting in the water from the orb spraying straight into Tenya's face like a deflating balloon. As if it couldn't be worst, instead of the fish landing into Ochako's lap, it flopped off it and into the water as she barfed over the side of the boat.

"This is why I told you that you needed more practice."

"I have." She said unknowingly shifting the water and glaciers.

"Maybe you need to recalculate the time you spend practicing."

"Oh really, maybe you can help we with that." She said sarcastically but starting a crack in a nearby glacier.

"I would love to, but I need to finish preparations for the hard freeze next month. There's still getting enough meat for the village, refortifying the barrier walls, training the new recruits…" Tenya went on, not recognizing that every time he listed something made Ochako's forehead throb and making the glacier behind them crack more.

"It's unbelievable how blunt and oblivious you can be!" Ochako threw her hands in the air.

Ironically that last fit of irritation was enough to finish splitting the giant glacier behind them in half. The waves from the breaking and falling glacier sent to pair flying out of their boat before it was crushed by the ice.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with up." Tenya said as he help Ochako clamber up a slab of ice.

"Because you my cousin and the only family I got" Ochako said heaving Tenya out of the water.

"See the boat anywhere?" Tenya said wiping his glasses dry and readjusting the secure strap.

"I think we have other things to worry about. Check that out!"

Ochako pointed Tenya to the object of interest. From all the shifting ice, a glowing iceberg that must have been submerged was now floating a couple of floats away from them. Before Tenya could inquire what, it could be, Ochako grabbed the club strapped to his belt, made a break for the glowing iceberg, and began attacking it with the club.

"Ochako, what are you doing?" Tenya questioned while trying to catch up to her.

"It looks like someone is in there. We have to help them."

"Although I'm not against helping someone. How do we know if this figure isn't hostile?"

Tenya reached to stop her but both were blown back from the air escaping from the hole made. The iceberg emits a bright light that shatters the upper half of the dome-like iceberg creating a column of light that towered over them into the heavens.

* * *

(In the far distance)

A little before the column of light was beaming into the sky, a fire nation ship chugged through the freezing water. On the deck of the ship was a boy with white & red hair tied up into a top-knot and a distinct scar on the left side of his face. He was training with Former General Masaru Bakugo, a mid-40 man with glasses, an inkling of a mustache, and spiky dusty-brown hair that was starting to gray. Despite the fierce expression Masaru had as he struck the boy to the ground, the brown spiky haired man just as quickly smiled fondly at him.

"I think you need to show me stronger attacks to break a stance." The boy said as he laid on his back.

"Shoto, you should really focus more on strengthening your own stance instead of trying to take down mine." Masaru said offering him a hand up.

Shoto clicked his tongue but accepted the hand, finding it hard to be cold to one of the few kind-hearted people left in his life. And then in the far distance, a beam of light shot into the sky like a beacon. Even with it lasting for a minute and disappearing, it still left the two staring mystified.

"You don't think…" Masaru wondered aloud.

"No, I don't." Shoto cuts him off.

"Shoto. What else could it be?"

"A Spirit maybe?"

"And if it isn't? You haven't been away from our homeland for a couple of years like my son and me. He will have your head for such a missed opportunity of finding the Avatar."

"I can deal with Colonel Explosion and you wouldn't let it go too far if anything happened."

"I think that's enough training for now. The exertion not allowing you to think clearly. Despites it time for our afternoon tea." Masaru ruffled Shoto's head before heading inside.

* * *

(*) So here is the thing about Zuko, I originally wanted Todoroki to be him. After re-evaluating Zuko's character, I found that Bakugo fits it better in some areas. But like I say all the time on various sites and IRL, "Todoroki is Zuko's anime cousin!" and it would feel off to not follow through with my beliefs on that. In the end, I decided to just split it up, have both of them in the Zuko-esque role and find a way to fill in the gaps from there.

If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	2. Ep 1-2: Boy in the Iceberg

Chapter 2: Boy in the Iceberg

Forgot to mention this last chapter: Huge shout out to Sanschips on Tumblr for kickstarting my inspiration for this fic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(At the Iceberg)

Even when the beam of light disappeared, there was still an unnatural light from the center of the ice. A figure slowly started to approach is dazed state with glowing eyes. When their eyes stopped glowing, it started the falter and fall. Despite Tenya's heavier build, he was able to swiftly catch the falling figure before it could get a concussion. Ochako leaned in to get a closer look, examination the boy for any serious injuries.

The boy was wearing a yellow robe that was tied off at the waist and split down the legs to be tied at the knees. He had brown woolly boots, belt, and tethers of a hooded cloak that barely reached his waist. Despite having loose long sleeves in his robes, he had woolly wrappings around his hands with only his fingers exposed. His green hair was almost as short as Iida's but unruly to an unimaginable degree. On his forehead was a blue arrow tattooed on his head and continued into his hair

"Tenya, these tattoos on his head…" Ochako said examining the boy's face.

"They are rather odd. Certainly, not something from the water tribes." Tenya shifting the boy against the curve of the iceberg.

When Ochako shifted his head to get a closer look, the boy started to stir and blink into consciousness. He gazed at her with emerald eyes that seemed to be highlighted by the ice and snow around them. When his eyes refocused, he shouted and shot into the air. Instead of coming down, he floated on the air with a sphere air keeping him up. Ochako and Tenya gawked at him until his sphere got smaller and he floated down.

"How on earth?" Tenya finally spoke.

The boy didn't respond, instead blushing and flickering between avoiding & glancing at them. When Ochako took a step forward, the boy took a step back.

"Hello. Are you alright?"

The boy stuttered but nodded.

"I'm Ochako and this is my cousin Tenya. What's your name?"

"Izuku" he responded still a little shaky, "Where are we?"

"You're in the South Pole. Do you remember anything?"

"I-It's a bit f-fuzzy. I-I just remember being in a bad storm and crashed into the water. The next thing I knew, I saw you face." He said the last part with a blush.

"But the way you shot up in the air... And those tattoos... Are you an airbender?"

"Yeah."

"But airbenders hadn't-" Tenya was cut off.

There a rumbling groan heard inside the iceberg where the iceberg came from. "Shoji?" Izuku scrambled into it with Ochako and Tenya. When they made it over the ridge, they saw a giant six-legged bison with a flat tail. He some fur draped over his eyes to the point you only see one eye at a time, had downward forward-facing horns that had a similar direction as the fur on his, and had a banner-like scarf that covered his neck and mouth. Izuku jumped up to hug and scratch his head, leaving Ochako and Tenya gawking yet again. (*1)

"At this rate, we'll lose our jaws if we keep this up." Ochako muttered.

"What is that?" Tenya asked pointing to the giant creature.

"This is Shoji." Izuku said climb back down, seemingly less nervous.

"No, I mean... I've seen or heard of creature is this."

"Oh, he's a flying bison. I've known him since he was a calf and one of my best friends."

"Such a large creature has the capability to fly?"

"Of course! Don't let the size fool you, air bisons were the first airbenders. Their fluent circle movements, not matter their bulk..." His eye shined with interest as he babbled on.

A breeze blew by, making them shiver and reminding them that their clothes were wet.

"We should get back to the village to get some drier clothes." Tenya said as he collected his club and figuring how to get back without a boat.

"What if we give you a ride?" Izuku offers.

Not having many other options, the cousins climbed into Shoji's saddle. Shoji stretched his legs and slapped his tail against the ice to take off, only to swan dive into the water and swam.

"I thought you said he could fly?" Ochako looked at Izuku puzzled.

"He probably still tired." he said glancing at her, blushing.

"Nice to finally see you smiling." Ochako said cheerfully.

"O-oh, sure." Izuku turned forward again, the blush reaching his neck.

* * *

(In the far distance - sometime later)

With lunch finished, Shoto went around the ship looking for Bakugo. When he checked the control room, he noticed that they were heading in the direction the beam of light came from. He grabbed the captain by the shoulder and started to heat up his hand.

"You better have a good reason for changing course."

"We were ordered to." the captain tried but failed to shake him off.

"Who?" Todoroki said with his blue eye almost searing more than his hand.

"Bakugo, sir."

Shoto let him go and stomped toward the rear deck where the Bakugos were sparing. The young spikey blonde was shooting blast after blast of sparky fire at his older opponent. The psychotic smile as he attacked not helping to make him any more approachable to those unfamiliar to him. Despite the ferocity of his attacks, the older Bakugo deflected or side-stepped out of the way with easy. Upon Shoto's arrival, the older Bakugo pinned his son to the floor so that Shoto could speak.

"Get off me you old geezer!" the blonde yelled at his father, hoping one of his sparking hands would give him the chance to escape.

"Now Now Katsuki." Masaru chuckled making sure he had Katsuki secured before turning his other charge. "Shoto, did you enjoy that tea blend that I recommended for lunch?"

"Yes indeed, but I've come to talk with you both for a minute."

"Sure, just hold on for a second."

Masaru pressed into Katsuki's wrist in an odd way that made Katsuki stop sparking his hands before he was let go.

"You suppose to get off after a 10-count pin!" Katsuki growled.

"If you used one of escape maneuvers that your mother showed you then you would have gotten out of it by yourself" Shoto pointed out.

"Shut up you half-n-half bastard!"

"But that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask who changed our course." Shoto gave Masaru a pointed glance.

"I did." Katsuki spoke up. "One of the crewmen saw beam light coming from that direction while I was in my quarters." Shoto flinched. "Since we haven't gotten a lead in with crummy place, I decided that we should check it out."

"Without consulting me first?"

"I don't have to consult anything, scarface." Katsuki stepped toward him. "This is my ship and you've only just got here. I would be more concerned about why you flinched when I mentioned the light beam. Were you an aware of it and didn't think to investigate?"

"And if I was?"

"I would have thrown him into the brig earlier. Guards, escort to a cell and put him in rags. If he wants to be as useless a prisoner, I'll make him one."

As the guards came, Shoto glared at them but didn't try to fight them.

"Son" Masaru said as he looked at his son's back and placed his hand on Katsuki's shoulder.

"For a decorated strategist, he sure pisses me off how useless he's been with us." Katsuki gritted his teeth. "Maybe that's why his own father sent him way. Sound familiar huh?" He mumbled the last part before stomping off to the Bridge.

* * *

(*1) If Horikoshi can have Deku as Mothra and Katsuki as Godzilla to announce the 2nd movie, then I can make Shoji as Appa for my fanfic.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories


	3. Ep 1-3: Meet Colonel Explosion

Chapter 3: Meet Colonel Explosion

Its times that this that you realized just how much writing the Avatar writers pack into each episode and why I might not be able to cover every single episode.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

Rain soaking a green mop of hair, obscuring his vision. Wind slapping his face, making the rain even worse. Thunder & lightening making Shoji swerve, crash, and plummet toward the sea. Right before he collided with the water, he woke up.

Izuku sprung up from his sleeping bag, heaving and clenching his shoulders. What was he doing again?

He gave Ochako and Tenya a ride back to their village and Ochako offered him a place to stay. Where'd his shirt go? He looked around the tent that Tenya & Ochako let him stay in and right behind sat a woman peacefully sewing his cloak.

The woman was short, but the intricate way that she sewed showed the skill of her craft. Her eyes were such a light gray that they almost looked white. Her short white hair was gathered into a small bun, leaving only side bangs that were similar to Ochako's. On the other side of her sewing bag was his shirt, hemmed & touched up. When he tried to shift to try to get it, it was swiftly thrown at his face.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength. Nice to see you up." she hummed and went back to sewing as if she never stopped.

"Thank you for fixing my clothes. I wasn't aware how bad they looked."

"Oh, side from this cloak, they weren't too bad. Ochako!"

Ochako poked her head in the tent. "Yes, Gran Gran Furō." (*1)

"Introduce this youngling to village, will you?"

"O-oh sure" she uttered and hurriedly backed out the tent. Izuku was confused until he turned to Furō and she pointed to his still shirtless chest. Awkward.

* * *

After being introduced to the village, that consist of 30-ish people with a third of them being children, Izuku helped out where he could. Instructed Ochako on some meditation that he think will improve her bending. Using airbending to hold up snow for Tenya to add to his watch tower. With some help from Shoji, he entertained the kids long enough to keep them out of trouble. It was during the middle of showing the kids some airbending tricks that Tenya sounded an alert horn. A fire nation ship was spotted.

The women and children took over in the tents, leaving only Tenya and a couple of young boys to negotiate and, if necessary, fight the incoming forces. When the ship docked, it collapse a part of the border wall. A boy with a glaring scowl exited the ship, flanked by two guards.

"Greetings, please identity your reasons for intruding our peaceful village. If you come to do us harm" Tenya pointed his spear at them with the younger boys following his lead with their clubs. "be prepared to be treated in kind."

The scowling boy started to grin as he set the spear on fire, before dodging Tenya's kick, grabbing his leg to flip him and kicking him in the head, making him eat snow. When Katsuki turned to the other boys, he could see that despite their froze and shaking forms, they still held their ground. '_They got spunk for water rats._' He thought as he snapped his fingers and the guards blasted the weapons out of their hands, burning their hands in the process.

"Bring everyone here!" the guards ushered everyone outside, including Izuku in his cloak. "I am Katsuki Bakugo, Lieutenant Colonel of the Fire Nation Army. And, we know that you water rats are hiding the Avatar."

"That's ridiculous." one person in the group yelled.

"The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago." another person yelled.

'_What?_' Izuku thought to himself.

"So has airbenders." Katsuki countered, Izuku froze among the crowd. "There was a large source of light that came not too far from here and a siting of a large non-bird-like figure flying above this area. So, I'll say this one more time, where are you hiding the airbender?" Not one spoke. "Very well then."

Katsuki signaled to his guards, who started to set a tent a blaze. That was enough to shake Izuku out of it. Before they set another one on fire, Izuku stepped up and took off his hood.

"See was that so hard?"

Bakugo took his foot off Tenya's head and cuffed & blindfolded Izuku. Just as swiftly as they came, they left with Izuku, leaving Tenya unconscious and Ochako trying to put out the flames with her waterbending.

* * *

When Izuku was thrown in the freezing brig, he huddle in his cloak.

"So, you're what everyone has been fussing about?" a voice said next to him.

"Who's there?"

"I'm in the cell next to you. Scoot over to you right and I can take that blindfold off you."

Izuku shuffled over until he felt his shoulders hit a set of bars and someone tugging at his blindfold. When the blindfold fell, he saw in the cell next door to him was a red- and white-haired boy with a scar over his left eye. His clothes looked fire nation, but they weren't rags and there was not any crest or signs of who he could be. Odd.

"So, are you the real deal, or are you that into airbending culture?" the boy pointed to Izuku's arrow.

"It's authentic."

"Wow. To think I'm in a cell next to the Avatar, what could the spirits be thinking?" he chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to the airbenders? Why did they arrest me? Do they need my help since I'm the Avatar or something?"

"You're kidding, right?" Izuku shook his head. "The airbenders were wiped out a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation. The only way someone can still airbend is if they are the Avatar, which can get in the way of the Fire Nation's plans. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"But you said that they were wiped out as in no one could find them. They could be hiding away or something, right?" The boy stayed silent. "Oh, I never really asked who you were."

"I'm Shoto and I was thrown in here for insubordination."

"Izuku and you already know why I'm here." He sweatdropped.

There was pause before Shoto spoke again. "How good are you at airbending?"

"Well I got my arrow, so I would saw pretty good why?"

"Because, I can help you get out of here. I can melt the chain of your cuffs, then you can use your airbending to undo the lock and get past the guards."

"How can my airbending undo the lock?"

"This is an older ship, so not a lot of this are up to code. If you can push enough air pressure into the lock, then you can push the closest gear out of place and make the lock useless."

"Okay, but you're coming with me?"

"What that's stupid? How do you not know if I'll turn on you?"

"Because even if I get out of this cell, I don't know my way out of here. And as for you turning on me, he kept scrunging up your face when you mention the Fire Nation. Just like that!"

Shoto briefly caught the feeling of him scowling but didn't think that it was enough to show when he casually mention the Fire Nation. Maybe perceptiveness can help him in the future?

"Alright, right turn around so that I can melt those cuffs."

Izuku turned around and Shoto used his flames to melt Izuku's chains and a quick gust from his finger into the narrow keyhole shifted the gears out of place and made the door open like it was nothing. Izuku did the same with Shoto's cell door and they made their way down the corridor. When they came across a patrolling guard, Izuku would use airbending to knock them down & cover their mouth and Shoto would knock them out. The continued this until they were at the door leading outside.

"There should be dinghies below deck, but we have to go through the hatch across the deck." Shoto whispered.

"Isn't there another way down there?"

Shoto took a second to think "There is another corridor that goes past the barracks, but I didn't want to risk it."

"That's fair, but this wouldn't be easy."

And sure, enough before they were even close to the hatch, an alert bell sounded and where surrounded. They couldn't hold them off for long, but luckily Ochako and Tenya came riding on Shoji. Even with the odd sight, the soldiers weren't distracted enough to stop attacking. But with the deck and them deflecting Izuku's airbending and Shoto's firebending, they couldn't get close enough.

"I'd hate to do this, but when I say 'now' call down your flying bull so that we can jump on."

"He's a flying bison."

"Whatever, just be ready."

Shoto stopped firebending, but from the water on the sides of the boat, an arching stream of water came drenching the soldiers and froze them in place.

"Now!"

"Shoji!"

Shoji swooped down low enough for Izuku & Shoto to grab onto his legs before flying off. As they flew off, the pair of Bakugos came on deck to find their men frozen solid.

"After them you fools!" Katsuki seethed.

"Katsuki, we don't have enough manpower to follow them" Masaru commented as he and a few of others defrosted them.

* * *

Once they were far away, Shoji slowed down enough for Izuku and Shoto to get on without falling off.

"We're so glad they you're okay, Izuku!" Ochako cheered.

"How did you guys even find me?" Izuku looked at them relieved.

"Shoji was freaking out when you were taken away." Tenya informed. "We simply calmed him down as best we could so that he could look for you from the air."

"Plus, we want to travel with you and help you learn the elements" Ochako butted in.

"Really?" Izuku looked surprised. "What about your grandmother?"

"Gran Gran Furō said that it was alright. Plus, if you need to learn waterbending then you have to go find a master to learn from. Since Ochako is the only waterbender in the South Pole, then it would benefit both of you to find one in the North Pole." Tenya then turned to Shoto skeptically. "Despite your Fire Nation attire, I assume you are an alley since you were escaping with Izuku?"

"Yeah, I'm Shoto. I showed him how to get out and just because I'm wearing Fire Nation clothes, doesn't mean I like them very much."

"Where are you going to go now?"

"I'm not sure. However, if I make you uncomfortable, then I can leave at the first port that you land in."

"Hm. By the way Ochako, how did you waterbend without doing any hand movements?"

"That wasn't me. Izuku?" Ochako turned to him.

"It wasn't me; I haven't learned waterbending yet. But?" Izuku turned to Shoto, leading the other pair to look to him as well.

Shoto raised his hands in defense. "I can explain."

* * *

(*1) As persuaded as I was to have Recovery Girl as Gran Gran, I wanted to hold off on possible putting her into such a sidelined role so early on. Eventually I settled with "Zookeeper" for the "Wild Villains" according to the MHA wikia character list. I may go back and change it later, but who knows. [Sodateru Furō = Japanese fro "nurturing flow"]

(*) US Army ranks = wwwDOTgoarmyDOTcom/about/ranks-and-insignia/ranksDOThtml

Tune in next time to get the beginnings of Todoroki's backstory!

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	4. Ep 2-1: Southern Air Temple

Chapter 4: Southern Air Temple

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

The group four sat on the air bison as they continued north. Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako waited intently for Shoto to explain how he could both fire- and water-bend.

"Before I was born, one of my father's officers found a manuscript that is said to have been written by an ancient spirit. One of the passages, if done correctly, can allow one to increase in your children's power. However, each one time my father would try use it, there has always been mixed results. For me, I'm able to bend water and fire." Shoto waited for their reaction.

"Intriguing." Tenya thought aloud.

"To think that someone aside from the Avatar has the ability to bend more than one element." Izuku clutch his head in confusion as we rambled off. "That's practically impossible. Wait, you said children as in..." Izuku trailed off.

"Yes, my siblings all have side effects when they were tested. However, you would never know since they would hide the results by not showing their other conditions or hiding it with a mask." Shoto touched his scar.

"That's rough, buddy."

"Now that you know of my past, I hope it's not too much to ask if I can continue traveling with you? Since I was never formally trained in waterbending, I will help tolearn from a master."

"I'm not sure." Ochako said thoughtfully. "I'm not comfortable with someone that close to some kind of Fire Nation official? But you haven't been hostile to any of us? But we only just met you? But your condition is not something you chose? I don't know and I feel like I'm rabbling more than Izuku!" Ochako slumped frustrated.

"Think we should give him a chance." Izuku spoke up, looked dead set on his opinion.

"Are you sure, Izuku?" Tenya looked still looked a little skeptical, but trusted Izuku.

"I'm sure. I can't explain it, but his feelings seem genuine."

"Well, it not like we can argue since we can't kick him off a ride that isn't ours." Tenya said petting Shoji's side. "But as a precaution we'll need to set some ground rules. #1. You can't have anything related to the Fire Nation. We don't need anyone being suspicious of us while we go to new places. I'm sure between Izuku & I, you can borrow something that fits you #2. No firebending. If clothes can make people suspicious, then firebending is simply asking to be run out of any towns. And I'm sure you can get by with just waterbending. #3. We might need to change your appearance a little more to make sure no one recognizes you. Any objections?"

"No. Anything is better than being under my father's thumb." Shoto turned to Ochako. "Have you come to a compromise that you want to add to Tenya's list?"

"I don't know. It's nothing personal against you, but it still feels so off." She said crossing her arms. "But like Tenya said, you haven't really done anything that be reason enough not to trust you. I've got my eyes on you." She gave a pointed look that was more cute than threatening.

They continued flying until sunset, landed on a mountainous island, and set up camp near a stream. The next morning, Izuku informed the others that they weren't too far from the Southern Air Temple. Or more accurately, he couldn't shut up about it.

"... and fruit pies used to be so good when its topped with my Mom's special goji berry jam. And then there were airball tournaments went to a whole other level when suggested adding airscooters to it. And sunsets over the Patola Mountains..."

"Hey Tenya, thank you again for the clothes." Shoto said hoping to stop him for rambling more.

"Your welcom, though the buzzcut is a bit much." Tenya commented

"It was support to be a short undercut."

"When I told you that I cut Tenya's hair, that didn't mean that I knew many other styles." Ochako said between giggles.

"But this is even shorter than Tenya's." Shoto said rubbing the velvety sides and top tuft that couldn't seem to lay down.

"If you don't like it, I could just shave it bald."

"Nope, this is fine."

"Hey guys! We're here!" Izuku cheered.

As they went around a peak, the saw the ruin-like temple. The only sign of inhabitants their birds eye-view were turquoise topped towers embedded in the mountain and winding trails.

* * *

(In a southern Fire Nation controlled harbor.)

"I just want to get some more supplies, finish defrosting the ship's deck, refueled, and get the hell out of here, got it!" Katsuki shouted.

"Yes sir!" the captain went off to speak with the dock manager.

"And can we get an extra crate of jasmine tea?" Masaru yelled after him and was responded with a thumbs up.

"I swear if your stupid tea takes up all the space for the chili flakes, I'll toss it overboard." Katsuki seethed.

"Why if it isn't the Bakugos!" said a man approaching them.

The tall, slender man wore all black armor with only his crimson arm guards and fabric around his top hat adding a splash of color. And if his unique attire wasn't enough, his face was hidden behinds an intricate black and white mask that only revealed his eyes.

"Captain Compress, it's so nice to see you again" Masaru greeted before Katsuki could say anything. "And what an interesting Gat hat."

"Why thank you, I made this durable version and sleek design myself. Where is my fellow masked friend Shoto?" (*1)

"He wasn't feeling well, so he opted to stay on the ship. He would have at least greeted you otherwise, Captain."

"It's actually Commander now." He motioned to himself dramatically. "It seems the firelord has been acknowledging my achievements in colonizing the south. Unlike some others." He muttered the last part, making Katsuki growl & Masaru concerned from the tension. "But that's old news for me. How about we discuss more over tea?" he said brushing off Katsuki intense growling.

"I don't think-" Katsuki seethed through his teeth before being cut off.

"Oh, com now! It will take some time for you to be ready to leave. Plus, I've just got some jasmine tea and chili puff pastries imported from the Fire Nation."

"I'm sure a pot or two wouldn't hurt." Masaru distracted Commander Compress, leaving Katsuki nothing else to do but follow and simmer in silence.

* * *

(*1) Since Avatar was a show for younger viewers, they probably couldn't show as many wounds as we see in MHA. Considering they are at war, some people would have scars to the point that masks could become a norm among all nations and even become a fashion trend in others. It is a norm for Shoto to have a mask on for public appearances, but as you can tell Mr. Compress sees it more for an aesthetic/fashion trend.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	5. Ep 2-2: Sorrow of Awareness

Chapter 5: Sorrow of Awareness

Believe it or not, I tried toning down the scene switching in this episode. So if the switching becomes too much, rememebr that there was even more in the original episode.

Also, I'm starting to catch up with my finished chapters. So the updates might start to slow down.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(At the Fire Colony Port)

"That's quite the story Masaru!" Commander Compress laughed as they both enjoyed their jasmine tea and Bakugo with his chili pastries. "But I'm quite curious, how did you get such an embedded freeze on your ship?"

"We're in arctic waters." Bakugo said before grabbing another puff. "things freeze all the time."

"Yes, but for something to thickly freeze so quickly is something I think you be cause for concern. Not just for your measly crew, but for potential colony sites."

"It was nothing else. Father, we should check on the progress on those supplies, right?" Bakugo tried to escape the Commander's questioning.

"Of course, if you will excuse us." Masaru bowed for them both

Before they turned to leave, one of the port soldiers came in to report that the Bakugos' crew reported that they encountered an airbender.

"So" Commander Compress said chillingly, setting his cup of tea down. "would you like to try telling me again how your ship was damaged?"

* * *

(At the Southern Air Temple)

Izuku had went from room to room, courtyard to courtyard giving his friends a tour of the temple. The stables for the bison was dusty, but Shoji seemed to still like it. The flying practice courtyard now overgrown with the soft, cushion bushes, but that made them really bouncy. They played a couple rounds of airball, but no one was really a match for Izuku. They was just finishing looking in the catacombs that Izuku optimism was starting to run out.

"That's strange." Izuku said as they exit the tunnels. "If the airbenders were attacked like you said, we would usually seek sanctuary to the catacombs. However, they don't look any different than before I left."

"Izuku" Tenya placed a hand on his shoulder. "maybe you should-"

"There was this one last place that we haven't looked yet. There was this room that even the highest leveled airbenders aren't allowed in."

"Why is that?"

"It's something only the avatar has permission to."

Izuku dashed to a room with a large wooden door with the symbol of the airbenders on it. He took a deep breath before blowing air in the lower most spiral making the other two flip. The them blew air into the two flipped spirals and then flipped the first spirals. The doors creaked open into a room filled with statues from all nations lined up along the walls and floor.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Ochako echoed through the room while everyone was still gawking.

"You're telling me! Look at the detail on this Airbender statue!" Izuku exclaimed out.

"Wait, there is also a statue with water tribe clothes and one with earth kingdom clothes." Tenya pointed out.

"And this one is definitely a firebender that I've read in a history book." Shoto pointed to another one.

"It's in a pattern." Ochako pointed out. "Air. Water. Earth. Fire. I think this is-"

"THE AVATAR CYCLE!" Izuku continued to out. "Each one must be one of my past lives!"

He said running from statue to statue, until stopped in from of the statue at the end of the lineup. He was a towering muscle-bound man with a black formal fire nation attire with red detailing and cape-like cloak (*1). His hair was also unique in that instead of a top knot, his holder was used to keep three long strands of hair standing up. Despite the shadows over his eyes he could almost see the eyes that had a bluish shine to it that seemed to draw him in.

"That's strange" Shoto broke Izuku's trance. "I presumed that he usually had only two strands sticking up."

Izuku floated up to take a closer look and saw it move a little. When he went to poke it, the strand twitched and shimmered revealing its true colors to be the tail of an animal. The rest of the animal popped up and looked like a jack rabbit but with a long tail, opposable paws, and ridges like a chameleon.

"A Gliding Chameleon Rabbit!" (*2)

The strange creature was spooked and ran off with its tail gripping and accidentally breaking off one of the real strands of the statue.

"Hey!" Izuku yelled after the chameleon rabbit. "That a vital part of the statue's design."

Izuku chased it up and down the temple until they came across a building that used to be a training court all where Izuku knew was an exit for the catacombs. When Izuku tried to creep on it, he failed to notice that the hall's walls were somewhat charred. When he followed the chameleon rabbit to the end of the hall, he came to see the room littered with skeletons, most of them wearing air nomad clothing. They all seemed to have been coming out of a passage that was collapsed in the catacombs. At the very front of the room, seemingly blocking the entrance was a nomad was wearing a charred necklace with the initials I.M. carved at the bottom.

"M-mom."

Izuku fell to his knees and began to cry, tear landing on his hand as he was clutching the tethers of her clothing.

"Izuku!" Tenya came barreling with Shoto following behind. "we heard you in distress- oh my."

"Izuku?" Shoto said as he stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about we step outside? Get some fresh air."

Izuku's sobbing drowned out both of them, unknown to him, his eyes and tattoo started to glow. The wind around them start to whirl around them, pushing the two boys back and unable to get to him.

* * *

(At the Fire Colony Port)

"So, let me get this straight..." Commander Compress said in mocking laughter. "Not only did you possibly encountered the Avatar, but you managed to let him escape!"

"Of course, your ass would get kick out of it" Katsuki growled

"And then, there's another factor to think about. The disappearance our sweet prince, Shoto Todoroki. How odd that he disappeared the same time as the Avatar. I sure would hate to be the one to inform the firelord of this, but such is the role I must play."

"That is not leaving this room!" he yelled as he stood up.

"Oh! ~ And here I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself! What could you possibly do to stop me?"

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai. If I win, you have to keep your mouth shut about Shoto and the Avatar escaping."

"Katsuki-" Masaru tried stepping in but was stopped by Compress' hand.

"Alright, but on one condition." He shifted his mask so that Katsuki could see his eyes. "If I win, I get to drag you to capital to report your failure to the firelord and personally make sure your mother and father are there to watch your failure unfold... again." He stare glanced beyond Katsuki toward Masaru.

"You're on!"

* * *

(At the Southern Air Temple)

The roof was being blown off the building when Ochako came to see the commotion. As she entered the area,

"What's going on?" She shouted over the whipping wind.

"Izuku saw the airbenders that were killed." Shoto responded with slight guilt in his eyes.

"Can you guys get me a little closer to Izuku?"

"Sure." Tenya said

He shifted until he and Shoto as in front of Ochako and tried to be a human shield against the wind. He took the force of the wind and Shoto kept them grounded, while Ochako helped to give them a push to move in closer.

"Izuku! Izuku" Ochako shouted until the airbender turned to her. "I know it's hurts to lose someone close to you and it nearly kills you when it's family! But when I lost my mom, Tenya and his family was there to help me through it. Let us help you now like they did for me!"

She strained to stretch out her arm. Izuku started to lower himself until he reached Ochako's hand and collapsed from exhaustion. Ochako hugged him until his eyes stopped glowing, leaving Tenya and Shoto to tired but content.

"I'm sorry." Izuku muffled out, making Ochako tighten her grip and Tenya shifting comfort him as well.

Shoto looked around to check the damaged done on their surroundings to find the chameleon rabbit that caused all the problems. But what made it odd was that the creature was heading in their direction while struggling with a bag of some kind. When he scooped the bag up and the rabbit hopped onto his shoulder as they both went back to the group.

"While I hope that it's not too soon." Shoto said getting the others attention. "this trouble-maker has grabbed something else that looks important."

When Shoto held up the bag, Izuku's eyes widen and crack a wobbly smile. "Th-that's the satchel I made for my mom."

Izuku moved to clutch the bag with the side of it having swirly kanji of that mimics an air nomad swirl that read "Midoriya Dekiru" (*3). When he looked inside there where collection of notebooks that when he flipped through one of them, he saw that it was a daily journal that his mother used to write in. He flipped through another one and saw a book of poems and songs that she would recite to him when he was stressed out. His attention was only taken off it when the chameleon rabbit hopped on his shoulder and nuzzled into him.

"You were trying to show this to me, weren't you?" The rabbit responded by climbing onto his head, making him giggle.

"For a more intelligent animal than it appears, it certainly caused a fuss. Since it's quit attached to you, are you planning on keeping it?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Izuku said as the rabbit nestled into his hair and tried matching the color. "I think I'll call him, Raku" (*4)

* * *

(At the Fire Colony Port)

The courtyard of the port's fort was cleared for the agreed duel. Katsuki and Commander Compress faced each other in sleeveless undershirts, but dead set on defeating the other. Masaru stood between them as a referee of sorts and started the match.

Katsuki came at him with sparky fists of fire, leaving Compress only to flamboyantly dodging it like it was a simple breeze. This infuriated Katsuki to attack more swiftly but making him short of breath. Compress used Katsuki's winded state to build up the pressurized fireball in his fingertips and jumping behind him to attack him.

The blast burned away the back of Katsuki's shirt and stinging his back before having to tear the rest off to prevent severe burns. With his torso now revealed, the scars on his chest and back were on full display.

"My my Katsuki, so the rumors are true! But I must check with you, how did you get all those scars?"

"I don't have to tell you shit" Katsuki growled through bated breath.

"Oh, it must not be cool if you're not willing to brag about it. What parents must think of you? ~"

Like a bull seeing red, Katsuki charged despite his slower reaction speed. With little effort, Compress chopped Katsuki in the throat and swipes his feet before pinning Katsuki's arms with his feet while he builds up another compressed fireball. With his stamina down, couldn't make a blast enough to free himself. Masaru ran to them to call it off, but Compress wasn't having it.

"So pitiful for someone from the Bakugo clan, your own mother is probably the most disappointed of all."

As if flipping a switch, Katsuki recalled a move his mom embedded in him and was mentioned only a couple of days ago. Katsuki used all his strength to lift he feet and force a blast through his toes, setting the top of Compress' head on fire.

"You sneaky little" Commander Compress shouted a string of curses as he patted his head and hat out. "You ruined my new hat! You bastard!"

"You fault for wearing a hat to a damn Agni Kai" Katsuki chuckled at Compress' misfortune.

"I think we should call this a draw and we take our leave. Come along Katsuki." Masaru finally reached them and ushered Katsuki away.

* * *

(*1) look up All Might's Bronze era hero costume.

(*2) look up "chameleon bunny" from "tunnel town"

(*3) Remember in the sub, Ochako said the deku (meaning "useless") sounded like dekiru (meaning "can do it").

(*4) I couldn't find a character that matched Momo's personality, so I made something completely new. I settled with Raku, which is Japanese for "at ease" since he helped to give Izuku some closure.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	6. Ep 3-1: Warriors of Kyoshi

Chapter 6: Warriors of Kyoshi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei HoriKyoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(In the middle of the ocean)

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Izuku?" Tenya questioned.

"Of course, why?"

"Well maybe it's because there's no land in sight." True to Shoto's word, surrounding them in all directions was nothing but the vivid blue of the ocean. Until the smallest green dot appeared in the horizon.

"Don't worry, we headed to an island that I wanted to show you guys."

"Are you sure that we have time for that?" Ochako came to sit next to Izuku to show him the map. "We've been zigzagging all other the South Ocean when we could fly straight north."

"T-trust me." Izuku blushed from Ochako sitting so close. "A-all that back and forth will throw the Bakugos off our trail a-and I get to show you guys the best hot-spots in the south. It's a win-win, don't you think?"

"Hm." Ochako gave a raised brow, not too convinced with his faltering. "If you say so..."

In wasn't long until they landed on the island that was covered in shrubs. When they landed and all got off of Shoji, Izuku sent him back other the water. Being the more responsibly ones, Shoto and Tenya volunteered to look for some berry bushes and possibly catch some small prey since their food supply was low.

"What are you doing?" Ochako looked at Izuku confused.

"You'll see." Izuku said with a notebook and charcoal pencil ready.

As Shoji want over the water, he skimmed his feet over water. Then he quickly flew up over the water as a giant koi fish came to the surface like a whale. Even as Shoji flew back to shore, the koi fish stayed poking along the surface as other koi came to investigate.

"Those are elephant koi!" He said jotting down a quick sketch. "I used to come here with my mom on training trips. I wanted to see if they were still around and how much they're changed since I last saw them. But the real way to see them is up close."

"Wow, I bet-" Ochako paused as her face started to turn pink. "W-what are you doing Izuku?!"

Izuku had taken off his shirt and roll up his pants over his knee. "I wasn't always that good at air-gliding back then, so I would use to ride the koi. You want try it?"

"No, I'll be fine here with Raku." She said letting the chameleon rabbit that hopped onto her shoulder.

To excited to be fazed for being shirtless, Izuku swam toward the giant koi. As he got closer, he propelled air to dive deep under and resurfaced on top of one of the koi. As the koi dipped and jumped trying to get him off, he held on tight and smiled toward a cheering Ochako. However, she faltered when she thought she saw an unusual black fin among the pack of koi. When it appeared again, she tried to yell to him to get back, but it fell on deaf ears. The fin became a head with a gaping maw that grabbed on the koi at the end of the pack. When the creature swallowed it, more of its body surfaced to reveal an eel-like giant that gave a piercing shriek that wavered Izuku's attention and grip. The koi used it to knock him off before diving, leaving Izuku to be the only thing on the surface with the giant eel. When he tried to swim away, it only made the eel target on him more and chase him. Swallowing water as he swam like a madman, Izuku propelled air through his feet to surprise the eel and get back to shore.

As the boy shot back to dry land, he knocked Ochako off her feet and the 2 tumbled into some shrubs. The giant eel gave another shriek of frustration before blasting water into the shrubs at random until giving up and leaving. Ochako felt to the water in him Izuku lungs, then carefully bend it out.

"Izuku? Are you okay?!"

Izuku couldn't answer from cough, only for him to turn away as he started throwing up more water.

"I guess I didn't all the water out. Need to work on that."

Ochako was brought out of her thoughts from Izuku tapping her shoulder before giving a thumbs up, but him still emptying his stomach wasn't the best image. Before either of them can get their bearings, something hit them in the back of their necks before they blacked out.

* * *

When they came to, they noticed that they weren't alone. Even though they couldn't see what was going on since they were blindfolded, they could tell that they were tied to some type of pole and was shoulder-to-shoulder with them.

"Gentlemen, I am sure that this is some sort of mistake or misunderstanding." Tenya could be heard tied next to them. "Can we at least have the chance to explain ourselves man-to-man."

"There are women here to you know." a female voice said a bit closer.

"We'll we wouldn't know with these blind folds on us, know would we." Shoto said dryly.

"They have a point."

With that, their blindfolds were taken off and were at least able to see their abductors. Their previously split up group were to all tied together on the pole, so there wasn't any hope that one got away to rescue them. The small crowd of villagers were assembled in front of them at a distance. Between them was an older man in more formal garbs that was probably their leader and a squad of women with armor poised to strike them if necessary.

"Beside my cousins comment, there must have been some mistake." Ochako directed to the female warriors, hoping to smooth things over.

"There is no mistake here." the man said with the gruff voice. "None of you look like you're not from around here."

"Aside from a couple of you." another voice commented.

"We've been seeing ships come within eyesight, but they never showed signs of docking." Another voice then reported.

"They got to be Fire Nation Spies!" Another person yelled from a distance and made the rest of the people around them yell in agreement.

"The Island of Kyoshi has been able to stay out of the war and we wouldn't let spies ruin of way of life. If you have no way of showing innocence, then we will have to throw you to the Unagi." The leader said and was met with shouts of agreement again.

"Wait!" Izuku yelled, cause him to cough again. "Hold on, did you say Kyoshi, I know her! I know her, because I am the Avatar."

"That is ridiculous, the last Avatar died a hundred years ago. And you dare mock our beloved Kyoshi and her people! I sentence all of you guilty, throw them to the Unagi!"

As the warriors started to close in on them, Izuku winded up and blasted air out his feet to shoot him out of the rope binding him to the pole. While mid-air he flipped to cut the rope binding his hands before slowing his fall with a couple puffs of air.

"You-you can airbend?" said the lead warrior, who had long orange hair tied to a side ponytail.

"Then it is true, you are the avatar." The village leader gawked.

Among the gawking villagers, all the energy that Izuku used plus the near drowning from earlier was starting to catch up to him. He gave a weak groan in their silence before his knees buckled and collapsed on his side.

"Izuku!" Ochako shouted in concern.

Now with the pole binding loosened, Ochako wiggled out to run to Izuku when he fell. She knelt next to him, rolled him to his back, and put her ear to his chest. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding when he heard his slow heartbeat.

"You wouldn't mind untying us, would you?" Shoto said with a raised brow.

* * *

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	7. Ep 3-2: Maybe,,, Stay a Little Longer

Chapter 7: Maybe... Stay a Little Longer?

I warned you guys that updates were going to slow down. Especially since I'm trying to tweak and work on other stories as well.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

When Izuku opened his, he could see that he wasn't outside like before, it looked like he was in a room from an inn. The next thing that he notice was the wet cloth on his forehead and was stripped to his undershorts but was tucked into the covers of the mat that he was laid out on. He felt too weak to do any more than sit up, let alone to walk out to see what's going on. His throat was too hoarse to say anything louder than a whisper, let alone to call for anyone. When he looked around the room more closely, he saw that someone was sitting in the closest corner.

He had to stretch his neck to really see who it was and instantly turned beet red. It was Ochako. She was sitting against the wall, peacefully asleep with a cloth her hand. But more importantly, he could barely recall what happened.

'Why is she asleep in here with me? While I'm shirtless. Again. The last thing that I remember, we were being threatened. And now I...'

As he leaned against the wall his mat was next to and hazily thinking of what was going on, Ochako started to shift until he finally woke up. She stretched out her back when she remembered wet cloth in her hand and that she need to give Izuku was fresh one. She turned to look at Izuku and saw him conscious again.

"Izuku, you're awake!" She glanced as his chest. "But you should really stay laying down. You really gave everyone a scare." She said getting him to lay down again.

"Ochako" He mumbled before going into a coughing fit. "How did... what happened?"

"You were able to convince the village that you're the avatar, but doing it used whatever energy you had let after nearly drowning." She explained changing the towel on his head. "Then recently you started getting a fever. Apparently, I didn't bend all of the water that went into your lungs. Sorry."

Izuku waved off her apology. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Todoroki went to check out the town and Tenya said that he and wanted to have a word with those female warriors that jumped us earlier."

"Okay." he croaked before his eyes drooped and fell asleep again.

'Looks like we're going to be here a little longer.' Ochako giggled at Izuku fighting sleep but went to give the doctor an update.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village, Tenya was making his way to the dojo that the chief told him the warriors from earlier send most of their time. When he was in town with Todoroki, he would occasionally see a warrior on patrol or aiding the villagers.

But entering the dojo, he could see how they were able to jump them. The room was packed with girls practicing their martial art forms, with ferocity that have gave him fathom pains from the day before.

"Hello!" Tenya gave a stiff wave that interrupts their session. "I was told um... I could find the female warriors here?"

"The Kyoshi Warriors." a redhead warrior stepped up and corrected/explained to Tenya.

"Right" Tenya sweatdropped from the awkward tension. "Well, I was wondering if I could spar with you. I- I mean if anyone wanted to."

"Sure, I'll spar with you." The redhead said taking a fighting stance.

Tenya instinctively to a stance as well and when she gave a nod, he went to sweep her legs. She jumped and let him slide into the training pads stacked behind her. When he climbed out the pile of padding, he tried to go for a high kick. But she ducked and grabbed his leg and used his momentum to judo flip him flat on his back.

"Ha... nice deflecting" Tenya said a little dazed.

"You're not half bad yourself. You've got good strength, but your form is a bit stiff. If you stick around, we can probably help you with that."

"I'd um... like that..." He cleared his throat as he sat back up. "I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Tenya. Tenya Iida."

"Itsuka. Itsuka Kendo" She offered him a hand up.

* * *

As everyone was off doing their own thing, Todoroki has been spending his time wondering around town. However, he couldn't fully enjoy himself since every other person was staring at his scar or asking questions about Izuku that he never considered asking about.

Wanting some time alone, he found himself at a waterfall not far from the village. To practice some waterbending. Since he had to conceal his waterbending, he had to rely on firebending to get the upper-hand and defend himself from people like Katsuki. Now that he can't firebend, he'll have to try waterbending with what firebending techniques that he knew for years.

As he breathed in deeply, he started to try to rise the water in front of him to make a tower of water. However instead of a steadily rising bundle of water, it streamed over his head in an uncontrollable arch. In a panic, he instinctively tried to disperse it, but it instead froze the water into a pillar of ice that arched like an umbrella.

His posture slouched until he slumped into a sitting position as he tried to calm down his breathing.

'Looks like all I can do his splash and freeze stuff.' he thought as he gave a little self-deprecating chuckle.

"Wow." a little girl that seemed to come out of nowhere awed.

Todoroki almost jump a little and hair stood up like a cat for a second from how spooked he was.

"Where- How- Who are you?"

"Coco." she stated bluntly as if that answered everything.

He looked were the girl might have come from to see a fewer other wonder-filled eyes hidden but emerging from nearby bushes to get a better look. They all seemed to be about half his age, but their feet were so silent that he barely notice them.

"You came with the Avatar, right?" the same girl stepped up next to him.

"Yeah, sorry about all that." He motioned to the ice pillar. "You all could have gotten hurt. I guess I need to practice making sure that doesn't happen."

"I like it." the girl said with her friends humming in agreement. "Can we see you do it again?"

He looked away from her only to be met with a few other hopeful eyes. "Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	8. Ep 3-3: Stayed too Long

Chapter 8: Stayed a Little Too Long

Speaking of long, this chapter became a lot longer than I thought. Why is it always the last chapter of an "episode" that is the longest? *shrugs* I'm pretty sure none of you guys are that concerned about it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

The beach-side coast of Kysohi island is known for many things: sugar white sand, baby Giant-Koi-Fish, girls screaming at you while you run for your life.

Okay, maybe not the last one.

Shoto's last couple days on Kyoshi has been this like this. Ever since those kids found him practice waterbending, he couldn't get a moment of rest. In the mornings, the village kids try to get a close look at his waterbending even he warns them that it can get dangerous. By lunch an older sibling, parent or both of one of those same kids, would come to fuss at him about staying away from their children, even when they are the ones just following him. Thankfully half of the time, he can calm them down enough to explain the situation to them.

And that how he ended up where he is now. At another attempt of practicing in peace, he was disturbed again. However, this time it was the older sisters and cousins of the kids that he talked to almost every other lunch. Even though he eventually outrun them, their commitment to trying to catch him is almost admiring. If only they didn't annoyingly talk his head off as they chased him.

"Shoto!"

"Stop being so cold!"

"We just want to see you waterbend~"

"Shoto!"

"Stop all this running so that we can chat!"

"His hair is so cool~"

"Can we touch your hair?"

"I got a comb! I made it myself~"

"Shoto!"

"Why do you keep running away?"

Seriously, how did they have enough breath to fangirl and run after him (*1)

'I hope everyone else is having a better time than me.' He thought as his dash veered from the beach and toward the forest. 'Maybe I'll have better luck there.'

* * *

From outside the Kyoshi Warriors' Dojo the only sounds that could be heard was the repeated sounds of swift strikes. But once you were inside the you'd be... surprised.

Not from the assortment of girls with make-up and armor, but from a tall, broad shouldered boy dawning a similar garb. True enough, sparring with Itsuka, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, was Tenya exchanging blow after blow. It wasn't until he chopped him in the neck, that he was forced to kneel and admit defeat. Again.

"How is it that I was able to get at least one win from everyone, but you?" Tenya bowed his head as he rubbed his sore neck.

"I am their leader for a reason." Itsuka offered a hand to help him up. "But you're gotten better since you first putting on the uniform."

"Yes well, I respect your traditions but is there not any alterations for um... more masculine forms."

"Of course not, each part of the uniform honor Avatar Kyoshi and every aspect that makes up a warrior." Itsuka said as she pointed at the uniform's features. "The face paint is meant to intimidate opponents with seeming unapproachable. The golden insignia represent the warrior's honorable heart. The durable silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins and boil toward evil."

"You really like this uniform, huh?" Tenya said looking at the uniform's features

"Wearing such attire is a high honor for the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Hm, it surely looks good." Tenya said looking at the features again but also looking at Itsuka.

* * *

"Ochako, you sure that this is right?" Izuku questioned as he took in the room.

Despite the room originally being bare before, Ochako was setting up several temporary pits for various kettles of boiling herbs. With the window shutters crack just enough to light the inside, the stuffiness of the room was enough that Izuku would have considered taking off his shirt. But Ochako has seen him shirtless enough already.

"Trust me, I'm not the biggest fan of this heat either. The doctor said that humidity can help clear your lungs, and the same medicine that you are taking is being made in these kettles anyway." Ochako said wiping off sweat.

She poked at the different coal pits until all of them were going strong enough without catching something on fire. She then slumped against the wall near Izuku's bed.

"Wouldn't a sauna be more effective than this?"

"I checked and couldn't find anything like that. Not even a hot spring. And since it's the fall, it would be pretty hard to make this anywhere else."

"How long have we been here again?"

"A couple days, but since you just started staying conscious, we'll probably have to stay a couple more."

"We'll have to getting moving soon. The longer we stay the greater chance that the Bakugos will catch up with us."

"It will all depend on how quick you recover. Plus, you said that all that zigzagging earlier should make up for that, right?"

* * *

(a couple more days later)

As Tenya was practicing forms with Itsuka and the other Kyoshi warriors, an echoing bell sounded.

"Kyoshi Warriors, to the village!" Itsuka commanded as they all filed out. When she looked back to see that Tenya still standing there. "I said, Kyoshi Warriors, to the village!"

With that, Tenya ran after them and when he caught up, he found the warriors helping to evacuate the village. Before he could question why they village was being evacuated, he saw the answer out toward the coast. A fire nation ship was fast approaching the island, pluming smoke in its wake. Not sparing a second glance he jumped in the help the villagers go to the center of the island they could move anywhere else at a moment's notice.

Once everyone was making their way out, the only ones left was the Kyoshi Warriors and Izuku.

"Shouldn't you be evacuating with everyone else?" Tenya questioned him once he joined them.

"I'm feeling a lot better" He said stretching out his shoulders and twirling his glider. "Plus, Shoto & Ochako can protect the villagers on their own."

As the ship docked at the shore, Katsuki and his men came riding in on Komodo Rhinos

"Ha. So those fisherman rumors are true! Capture the Avatar!"

The soldier charged at them in an arrow formation, only for the Kyoshi Warriors to knock most of them off their rhinos and knocking the rest unconscious. Even with the Warriors handling most of the soldiers, Katsuki slipped through the fray and lunged straight for Izuku. Izuku blows off his fiery attacks while dodging them, making Katsuki angrier with each dodge.

"As great as it is to have the Avatar, it would also be nice to find that traitor that ran off as well. You haven't seen that bastard have you!" He let out an explosion of flame that almost licked Izuku's clothes.

"N-nope. I have no clue." Izuku said still a little weak.

"You seem a little distracted pipsqueak. Did he ever tell you why his had the same fate as me?"

Izuku flinched in his maneuvering, his natural curiosity distracting him.

"Even though I hate to admit it, Shoto was a good strategist and they had to trick him into creating battle plans" He almost got his glider. "Once he found out, he would refuse to do anything. Even when his father ordered him to." He singed his robe. "Not wanting to ruin his 'favorite' or his reputation, Shoto was sent away like me." He set his shoe on fire.

But Izuku kicked it off and batted it at him. "What about you then?" Izuku finally responded.

Katsuki's nose flared as he let out a barrage of popping and crackling fire "None of you damn business."

He even though he aimed a little too high, they flaming roof collapsing almost got Izuku instead. Izuku used his glider to send a gust of wind that blew Katsuki to the back of the fray. Even though soldiers were still coming for him, it wasn't nearly as difficult as Katsuki.

Now with more of a chance to breath, Izuku took in his surrounds. Most, if not all, of the houses were burnt of aflame. The Kyoshi Warriors are holding their ground, but for who knows how long. Despite being outnumbered, none of Katsuki's soldiers seemed to go beyond the where he was.

He knew that they were after him, but with so much damage, they're not trying to do anything else but try to get to him. If he fled, would they follow?

Izuku made for the beach and sure enough the soldiers dropped what they were doing and tried to pursue him. Even though the Kyoshi Warriors tried to follow, Izuku shouted to them…

"Stop! Tenya, we got to go!"

"What? but-"

"Hurry!" Izuku yelled as he dodged fireball after fireball.

"Just go, Tenya" Itsuka said making Tenya turn to her. "If they are only here for him then they'll only follow him."

"But what about you and the village? We can't leave it like this. I can't leave a warrior behind. I can't desert you-" Tenya was cut off by Itsuka hugging him.

"It's not desertion if it's an order." She said against his cheek. "Now Go!" She then pushed him away and turned to the other Kyoshi Warriors "Let's put out these flames girls!"

It could have been his imagination or adrenaline, but he could have sworn that she kissed his cheek. Shaking the thought off to focus, he went to where the villagers evacuated and explain the situation to Shoto and Ochako. When they rounded up Raku and Shoji and flew to the beach where Izuku went, they found him on top of the Unagi and making it spray water over the flames. They rounded above the beach until Izuku could glide back onto Shoji and they flew off with Katsuki trying to collect his soaked soldiers to follow them.

"We can't leave you anywhere intact, can we?" Ochako sweatdropped as she looked back at the burnt and now soaked village.

"At least we leave an impression." Shoto said deadpanned.

* * *

(*1) Asked every singer, dancer, actor, &/or writer that developed a thriving fanbase.

I didn't realize how hard it was to type Itsuka, when I'm so used to calling her Kendo. But that's what I get for choosing to address everyone by their first name in a show that uses either one.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	9. Ep 4-1: Welcome to Omashu

Chapter 9: Welcome to Omashu

_Quick Warning_: school is coming, so updates are going to slow down.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

A couple of days after they left Kyoshi Island, they've been continuing north. Usually when it came to waking up, Izuku would be up before there was light out to have a sunrise meditation. However, unlike the other times, he woke up to see that Shoto was also wake. He was turned toward the sun as it started to rise. His form being outline by the sun climbing into the orange sky of dawn. If he didn't know any better, Izuku would have compared it to the cover of one of those romance books that his mother would read.

"Shoto?"

"Hm. Oh, sorry if I'm blocking you view Izuku. I just couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" Izuku asked in an understanding tone. "I've had a couple of those to at times."

"Yeah" Shoto shuffled to rest an arm on his knee and hand covering his mouth before muttering. "Stupid BAKAgo."

Izuku muffled a laugh. "sometimes talking it out or writing it down can help get it out of your system."

Izuku reached for a blank journal to give to Shoto but pause when Shoto spoke.

"It was about The Ritual."

"Wha- You don't have to-" Izuku waved his hands dismissively, but Shoto stilled him as he continued.

"The ritual that my father did on his children didn't just harmed us physically. Night Terrors was also a side effect that troubled my mother. Or at least that's what we thought. She had a Night Terror the night that she disappeared. I know because I heard her screams, I wasn't permitted to see her, but was told that one of my siblings was coming sooth her. When I woke up the next morning, she was not were to be found."

"Wow." Izuku said a little lost in thought. "That's a lot to unpack."

"Imagine dealing with it when your only 5. It's part of the reason, I loathe my father and almost everything related to him. Being sent away to look for you and then getting away even more by escaping with you was a blessing in disguise."

"I never even knew my dad."

The confession surprised both of them. With Shoto, that Izuku had woes before he went into the ice. With Izuku, the fact that he said it out loud.

"I guess we both still have things to confess." Shoto patted Izuku's head before getting up to start the day.

As the rest of the gang got up, the rest of the morning went as normal. Although with a slightly more relaxed Shoto than usual, that didn't go unnoticed by the South Pole Cousins. As they continued flying, Izuku wanted to make a detour to a special Earth Kingdom city that he wanted to show to his friends.

They landed on a hill overlooking a overlooking a mountain range. But with a closer look at one of the mountain peaks, you would see that one of the ranges was actually a city carved from stone. Even from the distance that they saw it, there were some kind of ramps leading up and down the slope of the city.

"Welcome to the City of Omashu!" Izuku said practically hovering with joy.

"Wow! I've only heard of cities like this from our cousin Tensei." Ochako exclaimed and clapped with excitement.

"The city seems pretty secure compared to some of the smaller towns we passed." Tenya pointed out the steady patrol of guards along the wall.

"Oddly enough, we didn't search here when looking for you. Security was too tight to chance it without more help."

"Could not you get aid from your father, considering his high command?"

"Ha. Not unless I was sure the Avatar was somewhere in there." Shoto turned back to Izuku "Why did you want us to make a detour to go here?"

"Because." Izuku took a breath before he started to rattle on. "In addition to the unique architecture, their system of living is unique to compared to other Earth Kingdom cities. With it being the biggest city, second only to Omashu, they needed faster ways to cover delivery & transportation. They made use of the sharp slopes of the mountain that it sits on by making a system of chutes, ramps, and tubes and using earthbending to help them move. It's just something that you have to see for yourself!" Izuku sweat dropped a little when he realized that he was rambling off.

"To get inside you two might need disguises or something." Tenya said toward Izuku and Shoto.

"I used to wear a mask in public when I was in the Fire Nation so no one outside of the palace know"

as he pointed to the front gate that had a checkpoint searching every cart and person going into the city. "Your arrow and your scar & hair are going to be dead giveaways."

"I got a couple of ideas."

Izuku want and combed Shoji's fur until there was a nice sized bundle of shed fur. He weaved the fur into a straw hat until the hat was unrecognizable. He then got some of water out of Ochako's bending pouch and mixed with some dirt until it made a bowl of thick opaque paste.

"Okay, which one do you want? Temporary color change? Or old man hat-wig?" Izuku asked holding out both.

"I'll go with the weird paste." Shoto said taking the bowl.

They left Shoji and Raku on the other side of the hill as they made their way to the city gates. Along with the hat that looked like a thick top knot, Izuku weaved together bushy mustache to match the wig. Shoto's hair looked like a sandy color and was slicked forward to hide his eyes a little. They got into a little issue when they couldn't come up with a reason for entry, but Izuku disguised as "old man Bonzu Pippinpaddleopolis the Third" pretended to be sad that he wouldn't be able to see his sister in the cry. The power of his tears was enough to let them through to get the "harmless old man" to calm down. When they went in, Izuku was happy to hear the three gasp at they got their first look at the city up close.

"It's even more intricate than I thought" Tenya said fixing his glasses.

"My Uncle Cementos would invite us my Mom & I here. But he when it was just use, we would use the baskets as sleds to go down the chutes." Izuku said smiling fondly at the city.

"Let's do it!" Ochako said balling her fists

"What?"

"Let's ride some of those baskets." Ochako said with a cheery smile. "It sounds like fun!"

"I don't know. A lot could have changed in a hundred years..."

15 minutes later, the four was huddled into a basket that they found on the side of one of the chutes' processing buildings. And what do you know, there was an old abandoned entry point near the top of the chute system that couldn't be seen by the guards in the street.

"How did we get here again?" Shoto gripped the side of the basket, where he sat in the back-middle spot.

"The power of cute and adorable is too strong..." Tenya said in the back of the basket.

"Agreed." Izuku said blushing a little as he was stuck behind Ochako, who was too excited about the ride to notice their closeness.

Once all of them were settled into the basket, Tenya gave a push start and they were barreling down the chutes. Ochako was screaming excitedly, Izuku was laughing, Shoto was scared stiff & silent, and Tenya screamed with his arms in the air. When a the converged with another chute, were a basket came behind them with spears jutting out at them. As it came closer, Tenya ducked and tried to get Shoto down, but he wouldn't budge. When it poked him in the back, in broke him from his stiffened fear and suddenly shifting out the way. The sudden shift swerved the basket out of the chute, sending the gang sliding from roof top and roof top with little to no control. When they ran out of roof, they fell toward an open market and Izuku tried to airbend to slow their descent.

They landed on a cabbage cart. You couldn't tell from the wreckage but from the cart owner's distress...

"MY CABBAGES! GUARDS! MY CABBAGES ARE DESTROYED!"

* * *

I'm not shipping Izuku with Shoto, or at least not intentionally, I swear. I know for my fellow Tododeku shippers might call it baiting, but it's not. I tried writing this scene differently, but it just didn't flow that well. As far as Izuku's & Shoto's relationship is concerned, I strictly going to a friendly/brotherly vibe... at least for this fic.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	10. Ep 4-2: King of Omashu

Chapter 10: King of Omashu

I'll be honest with you guys. I completely forgot about fic. Between MHA season 4, the manga, trying to rewrite my Blind Izuku AU fic, and all the other things irl like school & the COVID-19 virus. I've been working on this chapter on & off in between that time as well, and it just took longer than I thought to get to a good enough work count.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

They were handcuffed and escorted to the palace at the highest peak in the mountain city of Omashu. Once inside another set of earthbended gates they walked through a courtyard of sandy zen gardens. The palace itself had arching windows, doors, and walkways that brightened the rooms. However, as they went inside, the halls were illuminated by glowing crystals.

When they entered the throne room, they were faced with a man that almost blended with the throne that he sat in. With the layer upon layer of lavish robes, giving him a broad outline, there was no disputing he was the King. The broad man sat so stiffly with squinted eyes and squared features, that he resembled a stone statue with a dark complexion. Even when the guard addressed our crime to him, he didn't move an inch. If it wasn't for the cabbage vendor pestering everyone as he followed us in, he probably took a few more minutes before he actually addressed anyone.

"... and once their heads are dispatched, they should be crushed like my cabbages."

"Yes yes, I'll be sure of it." the King said in a deep monotone voice. "But there a more pressing issue. You." He pointed to Izuku. "Those tattoos on you head are quite unique..."

"Oh, it's nothing special." Izuku tried to shrug off and squirmed bashfully.

"No, they seem familiar. Very Cultural."

"Oh, it might. I just love history, I guess."

"And you." The King turned to

The King rode from his throne and approached them with a hunched back that was obscured by his throne. When he made his final step, he gave a distinct that sent jagged rock toward Izuku's face. In his panic, he tried blowing it with his mouth and not only stopped the rock but caught it too.

"One top of being criminals, you withheld the truth. That's just the same as lying in my opinion." He turned to his guards. "Take them to the holding chambers."

The guards escorted them out and to another room with four beds and curtain-like tapestries. The room resembled a guest room if it wasn't for their feet being cuffed just out of reach of the door. Once the guards left, Todoroki blasted his chain with fire, but couldn't make the chains change at all.

"I little warning would have been nice." Ochako said because she was only a couple feet from the chain.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since we first got cuffed." Todoroki said trying to make a strong flame with two of his fingers at a small point of the chain. "I'll replace anything I might have seared."

"You do remember that you ran away without any money, right?" Tenya said while making sure the guards weren't alarmed, in fact they seem amused. "But you can't replace anything until we're able to leave this place."

"Maybe we can chip our way out from a fault line." Izuku used his airbending to jump as he checked the walls and rambled on. "Ancient palaces like this need fault lines that shifts with but also support buildings for a long time. But if you know just the right line that's not a vital point, you can take it out without ease and not disturb any other parts of the building." He let out a groan. "But no luck here. The walls are just too smooth and thick."

"What about the vents?" Ochako pointed at the circular openings near the ceiling were setting sunlight was shining through "There high, but one of us might squeeze through."

"Nope, they're actually smaller than they look. We might fit our heads through them, but none of our shoulders would go through. Plus, that decorative design around them is the same metal that chains Todoroki is trying to cut through." Izuku pointed to Todoroki was trying to cut his chain with a more concentrated flame. "Any luck, Todoroki?"

"Little to none." Todoroki said with a strained face. "It probably would take days to see any real progress."

Since Tenya's boomerang & boot knife and Ochako's water pouches were taken; and the sun was setting, leaving the glow of crystals on the wall as their only source of light. They went to sleep since there wasn't much they could do until tomorrow.

* * *

Getting push off you bed is one way to wake up, but for Izuku that was how he woke up. But the ache in his back wasn't what surprised him the most, it was the fact that he woke up with spears pointed at his face and his friends nowhere in sight.

"W-where is my friends?"

"You'll see them soon enough." The guard said as they forced him to his feet and out of the cell.

They kept walking until they came to a large pavilion near the guard barracks. The pavilion had about six large basins made of earth that resembled small ponds. It actually reminded Izuku of the tanneries he flew over when traveling between air temples. Especially the smell of dirty uniforms here wasn't that different from the leather being treated. Before he could wonder why he was brought there, The King came from the barracks with his friends in chains.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Izuku." Tenya shouted, his chains shaking along with his hand gestures.

"What were you going this my friends?" Izuku asked the King.

"Oh, just bringing along as I give you your sentences."

The King held up a set of 3 crystal rings with gloved-hands before handing them to guards that fitted them to Tenya, Ochako, & Shoto.

"These rings that I'm putting on your friends are made of creeping crystal. Once in contact with a living thing, the crystal will grow toward it. With this carved rings, the crystals will grow until your friends are covered in it. With the crystals being unbreakable, the only way to get them off is to earthbend the rings off. It will only take a day for the crystals encase them with an air-tight seal & die of suffocation."

True to the King's word as soon as the rings were on their fingers, the crystal started to inch up their fingers.

"Which leads me to your sentence. You will do 4 tasks for me before the end of the day. Complete them and your friends will be spared. For you first task, you will clean all of the guards' uniforms by yourself."

"That's not so bad."

"ALL of them." With a snap of his fingers, the guard moved cart after cart of dirty uniforms from out of the barracks until the pile that even dwarfed the King. "Good Luck."

* * *

Be safe. Stay at home, even if you don't have it.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	11. Ep 4-3: Tasks for the King

Chapter 11: Tasks from the King

One more chapter before I take a small break to focus on final exams. For those in school and have exams too, study hard and good luck!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) or Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

When Izuku was unshackled and looked around, he notice that it would be near impossible to wash it all in time. Izuku walked around the to take note of the plenty of soap and washboards, muttering to himself as he went. Then something clicked, what if the drying technique that he' seen in the air temples be used to also wash the clothes.

He rolled up in sleeves and got to work. He took all the washboards and lined them up sideways in the giant wash basins and filled them with soap and water. Once he put all the clothes in there, he jump above the basin and made an air scooter to stir the clothes against the washboards. By the time his scooter started to shrink, he jump out and made a next scooter in another basin. He did this until he stirred and scrubbed in each basin and when he checked the clothes, they were all grim free and took care of most of the clothes. He put the wet clothes on the lines and blew them dry with a gust of wind. By the time he took all the clothes down, he'd washed all the clothes in less than an hour.

"Quick & Efficient." the King gave an impressed tone, despite his straight face. "I would like to know how you came up with all that."

"With all due respect sir, I would like to do the next task as soon as possible." Izuku emphasized with a glance to his friends whose crystals rings were creeping up their arms.

"Very well."

With a snap of the King's fingers they were brought onto a carriage with a collapsible top that led them out of the castle walls, to the west. With them hitting the chutes as soon as they entered the city, they didn't take the time to look at the city. When they passed citizens waved to the King in such a casual and neighborly air that even kids were allowed to chased and What were areas that had abandoned buildings, now are parks for children to play earth ball and exercise or plazas with zen gardens for yoga and meditation. It was oddly peaceful alongside the high speed chutes that zigzag around the city.

It wasn't too long until, they stopped in front of an area that was - - - different than the ones they passed earlier. The area was bar of any structures with the only other features being the holes that dotted the ground.

"As you may have noticed, I make sure that any open spaces in my city at least serve the purpose of community recreation. This area has created more of a problem than others. It originally was supposed to be a community petting zoo being cared for by a local farming club, however these animals have gone rouge after not being fed enough and going after neighboring gardens and pets."

One of the guards stomped it's foot, forcing something out of the hole. The ball of fur shot in the air and landed in the King's hands. The animal was like a groundhog or a prairie dog that been stretched out from a taffy puller with several pairs of legs going along it's long body like a caterpillar, a prairie-pillar (*1). The creature growled until it was let go and as it crawled back into the hole, baring its buckteeth that fold into its mouth like snake fangs.

"You are to collect them all so that we can put them in a less free-range environment where they can live peacefully without endangering anyone else." The King concluded.

Looking over the area that had more holes than a strainer, Izuku tried something similar to what the guard did. He went up to the nearest hole and blew a gust of air into it. Nothing happened immediately at first, then a few popped out of the holes and squirmed as they hovered. When he stopped to collect them, they scurried back to their holes as soon as they hit the ground.

He held his chin as he muttered aloud this thoughts. "Let's see, I can't just weed them out. I need some way to make them come willingly otherwise they'll just scatter and run away. What's something that can attract prairie-pillars?" it was then he remembered something about sound frequency from an animal index that his mother showed him during their travels.

He pinched his bottom lips and tried to whistle with his 2 front teeth. As goofy as he may have looked, the low volume but high frequency whistle made the prairie-pillars came pop their heads out from their holes, and crawl to the source of the whistle. As they came to him, he could pet their necks until he finds a dip near one of their shoulders that had an interesting pressure point that could knock them out if the right pressure is applied. As he moved, they moved. So, as he led them into the carriage, he would push that point to make them sleep until there was a pile of snoozing pillars.

"Alright all done." Izuku said turning to the King. "What's next?"

The King glanced at the pile before saying, "Where's the mother?"

"The what?"

As if uttering its name summoned it, a low rumble started to ripple through the ground. A column of fur the size of 4 holes combined burst from the ground. A prairie-pillar the size of a boa constrictor towered about 12 feet from the ground. The creature looked around frantically until it spotted the other prairie-pillars in the carriage next to Izuku. It zeroed in on Izuku and lunging at him before anyone had enough time to move and dodge it. The mother of the prairie-pillars started him down with a hissing-growl

"Izu-"

"Shu!" Izuku hushed them before they spoke too loudly.

When Izuku tried to whistle he couldn't, because his mouth became too dry to get the right frequency. Either that or it didn't do a damn thing based on the hissing-growl only increasing. Or maybe she could smell her pups' scent on Izuku, he was a bit more focused on keeping the angry mother's attention away from the others. Izuku stared down the creature with the calmest expression that he could muster without coming off as hostile and threatening. The feat was pretty daunting when it opened its mouth to a pair of buckteeth bigger than your head, with a jaw strength that you didn't want to be the test subject for. It felt like the staring match went on forever until mother's growling started to decrease after hearing her pups whimper in their sleep and knocking Izuku out of the way to see that they were fine.

When Izuku gathered his senses, he was once again face to face with the mother prairie-pillar. However, unlike the protective posturing from before, the mother was crouching down to his level with a soft expression that was almost kind, thankful even. Before he knew it, she was rubbing her head against him while giving a weird purring/yipping noise.

"So, what's next task?"

* * *

(*1) The Prairie-pillar babies would probably be double the length of a ferret.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	12. Annual Fall Update

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

Also sorry that I'm a little late to the update. With school starting up again, I'll be working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes. I can't guarantee constant posting, because education comes first.

However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully be able to update on a bimonthly basis. And once I get a break or have more freetime, I'll be able to update more frequently. I also created an Instagram for some spontaneous reviews on some stuff, so you might find me there a bit more than here until I can get a break.

Hazel Topaz ^_^


End file.
